


There Is No Escape

by Valar_Moghulis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, Lee!Theon, Ler!Ramsay, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish!Theon, nonconsensual tickling, reek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valar_Moghulis/pseuds/Valar_Moghulis
Summary: Theon Greyjoy gets captured and turned into Reek by one of Ramsay’s favorite methods of torture - tickling.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Note that this is a TICKLE FIC, so don’t read if you are uncomfortable with that! Don’t forget to leave feedback! <3

Theon woke up with his shirt off again. He was still tied to the big X. He cried out in despair. He knew he wasn’t getting away this time. He just wanted to die- no! He thrashed around with determination. He was an ironborn! He couldn’t give up!

Ramsay walked into the room with a smirk. “Hello, Theon. How are you today?”

Theon struggled even more to get free as Ramsay approached him. He didn’t say a word. It was too dangerous. Or was it more dangerous not to respond? Who knows?

“I asked you a question, Theon,” Ramsay said, dragging his nails down Theon’s arm. Theon flinched sharply and made the mistake of spitting in Ramsay’s face. 

Ramsay took a step back, scoffing. “You’re going to regret that very much.” He wiped the saliva off of his face and kicked Theon where it hurt most. Theon cried out in pain and clenched his fists.

“Let’s play a game,” Ramsay said, chuckling softly. “If I can make you laugh, I get to give your family a little gift. If not...” He grinned. “I’ll let you go.”

Theon gasped. Was this finally his chance of a real escape? If he’d been a bit more competent at the time, he would’ve realized that this was a trap. But right now, he was thrilled that he actually had a chance. All he had to do was not laugh. The last thing he wanted to do was laugh, anyway. How could Ramsay possibly make him laugh?

“Well? Do we have a deal?” Ramsay asked. Obviously, it wasn’t a choice, but Theon didn’t know that and nodded rapidly.

A sadistic expression came over Ramsay’s face. “This is very serious, Theon.” He trailed his nails down Theon’s chest, making the ironborn flinch and clench his fists. “I have something to tell you.”

When Ramsay’s nails traced down Theon’s muscular and bare stomach, he gasped harshly. He suddenly knew exactly what Ramsay’s game was.

“No! Y-you can’t do this! Please!” Theon begged, making Ramsay grin. “Don’t do th-“

He quickly cut himself off as he yelped. Ramsay had squeezed his hip, which made Theon buck up and almost laugh. Luckily, that wasn’t his death spot, but it was one of his worst. Theon instantly knew how screwed he was.

Ramsay smirked deviously. “An ironborn who pleads from just a bit of tickling?” He skittered his nails across Theon’s left hipbone, making the younger inhale sharply and squeeze his eyes shut. “Imagine what would happen if your family found out about this!”

Theon squirmed as much as he could, opening his eyes again. “Enough games! Let me g- ACK!” Theon yelped again when Ramsay scraped his nails across his underarm. He gasped and clenched every single one of his muscles, trying desperately to pull his arms down. He could do this. He could do this. He could-

He couldn’t do this.

Ramsay had gotten bored of going easy on Theon and fully drilled into his armpits. And the dam broke. Theon shrieked and burst into loud laughter.

“FUHUHUHUHUHUHUCK! IHIHIHI’LL KIHIHIHILL YOUHUHUHUHU, YOUHUHUHU BAHAHAHAHASTARD!” Theon shouted through his hysterics. He couldn’t believe he’d given in to tickling, of all things. But he couldn’t help it. He’d always been way too ticklish for his own good.

Ramsay was extremely pleased. “I win,” he said casually, suddenly switching spots and going for the kill on Theon’s hips. Theon cried out and thrashed around even harder than before, trying desperately to move.

“YOUHUHUHUHU WIHIHIHIHIN! NOHOHOHOW STOHOHOHOHOHOP!” Theon felt like he was going insane from the tickling. How in the seven hells had Ramsay managed to take him down like this? And he hadn’t even gotten to his feet yet! Hopefully he wouldn’t.

Ramsay chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t give commands here, bastard,” he said with a smirk. “You’re under my command. And I command you to laugh.”

And with that, Ramsay was fully attacking his armpits again. And boy, did Theon laugh. He had no time to recover from one spot before Ramsay would switch to another. This went on for what seemed like hours, though it was only about fifteen minutes. When Ramsay finally stopped, Theon gasped and greedily inhaled all the air he could.

“Do you remember our deal?” Ramsay asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

Theon panted and nodded, tears threatening to come out of his eyes at any second. There was no escape. This break was probably the best thing that would happen in the rest of his life. “I-I do,” he replied softly.

Ramsay bent down and slowly started unzipping Theon’s pants. Theon suddenly gasped as he realized what was going to happen. “Wait! N-no! NO!” He thrashed around more than he ever had in his whole life, including when he had been tickled half to death. “PLEASE! NO!” This was when Theon started to cry.

Ramsay looked up at him. “Do you need some time to prepare for your castration?” The smirk was gone from his face, and for the first time, he actually looked and acted sympathetic. Once again, Theon temporarily forgot this was a trap.

“Y-you don’t have to c-castrate me at all,” Theon whispered. “I’m so s-sorry for what I’ve done... I really, truly am...”

Ramsay nodded with a small smile. It looked legitimate. “I know,” he replied. “But we had a deal, remember? I can’t break my word.” He sighed as if it pained him. He was a great actor. “What I can do is give you some time to mentally prepare yourself. Would you like that?”

Theon nodded rapidly, his eyes filling up with more tears. “Y-yes...”

Ramsay smirked that devilish smirk of his again, and Theon finally realized that he’d fallen into another one of his traps when Ramsay started scribbling over the soles of his feet. “Alright, then. Have some time to prepare.”

Theon had outright screamed as soon as Ramsay started. That was his death spot. He threw his head back and burst into hysterical laughter. He fought with every ounce of strength that he had, but he wasn’t strong enough to stop the torture Ramsay was inflicting on him.

And when Ramsay moved his fingers to pull back Theon’s toes and scratch at the arches, it was all over. Theon’s laughter went silent. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He cried because there was no mercy, no matter what. He cried because no one would come for him. He cried because of how weak he was. He cried because he felt so guilty for betraying Robb. And he cried because it tickled so fucking badly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ramsay suddenly stopped, still smirking. Theon weakly gasped in all the air he could and would’ve sank to the ground, if it weren’t for his restraints. He didn’t say a word, since he couldn’t waste the precious oxygen, but he used his eyes to plead for forgiveness. He begged for it. He stared right into Ramsay’s eyes and let his own eyes scream for mercy.

Ramsay didn’t seem to care. He crossed his arms. “I think you’ve had more than enough time to prepare.” He grinned. “Tell me, would you rather be tickled for an hour or castrated?” He raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer.

Theon legitimately thought about it for a minute. Tickling was absolute torture, and he doubted he could take it for much longer, considering how merciless Ramsay was. A whole hour of torturous tickling with no breaks? Theon shuddered at the thought.

But castration?

His whole life would have no purpose. He wouldn’t be able to have sex. He wouldn’t be able to have children, which he never really cared about until this moment. He would be mocked and shamed as the man with no cock. 

The thought hit Theon like a ton of bricks. If he didn’t have a cock, was he even a man?

Theon’s head snapped up, though he was still panting and recovering. “A-an hour of t-tickling, my lord.”

Ramsay grinned. “I had no idea you liked it so much!” He stood up, stroking Theon’s cheek and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. Theon cringed and leaned away from Ramsay’s touch, shaking his head. Ramsay could tell how much he hated being tickled, and he was just provoking him. Everything was a game to him. And he never lost.

Ramsay sniffed the air. “Ugh, you reek.” A devilish smile came upon his face. “That’s your new name now. Reek.” He grinned. “You’ll get plenty of tickling from now on... Reek. The castration will come later.”

And as Ramsay started mercilessly tickling Theon again, the ironborn let out a hopeless cry. Only one thought ran through his mind.

There is no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ticklish torture continues. Poor Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!

Theon was past the point of exhaustion. For the past half hour, his body had been uselessly struggling against his bonds, trying to do anything to stop or even just lessen the sensations.

But there was nothing he could do. Ramsay’s fingers had been mercilessly digging into Theon’s upperbody for what seemed like an eternity, and it was unbearable. Of all the past times Theon had gotten tickled, he’d been able to get away, with the exception of one time with Robb pinning him down. But this time, he could barely move. He couldn’t defend himself in any way. All he could do was laugh.

Plus, Ramsay’s every move was calculated to drive Theon insane. He would focus on one spot for a few seconds, then move to a different spot. Luckily, he was focused on Theon’s upperbody. He hadn’t touched his feet since the previous session. However, Theon knew that wouldn’t last long. And he couldn’t really be grateful, since he was literally losing his mind.

“What’s your name?” Ramsay asked out of nowhere, drilling into the hollows of Theon’s underarms. Theon shrieked and shook his head rapidly back and forth. He tried to speak, but he couldn’t say a word through his frantic laughter. It was getting hard to breathe. Theon found himself gasping desperately for breath in between hysterical fits of laughter. There was no way he could say his name.

Ramsay seemed to notice this and slowed down, just wiggling his fingers lightly around Theon’s stomach. “I said, what’s your name?”

Theon instantly gasped for breath at the slight break. It still tickled, but he was luckily able to contain his hysterical cackling to just a few exhausted giggles. He had to answer Ramsay. “Theheheheon Greheheheheyjohohoy...” The words came out of his mouth without much thought.

And then that expression came over Ramsay’s face. The sadistic expression. The one that meant Theon had fucked up, and his torture was going to be amplified. Theon’s eyes widened as he giggled softly from the light tickling on his stomach. “Wahahahait! Plehehehehease!” Theon gasped, tensing up immediately as Ramsay bent down, his hands suddenly kneading rapidly at Theon’s hips. Theon yelped loudly and nearly jumped out of his skin, suddenly consumed in hysterics again.

Ramsay smirked. “That’s not your name. Don’t you remember?” He moved one of his hands to squeeze Theon’s knee, making the ironborn gasp and flinch sharply, though he was already cackling from the hip tickling. Oh gods, why did he have to be so ticklish?

After a while, though, Ramsay stopped. Theon’s entire body instantly slumped down as he gasped for air. His head flopped down onto his chest. He was barely conscious.

Ramsay’s hand was suddenly in Theon’s hair, yanking his head back. Theon cried out in pain as tears fell from his eyes.

“Answer my question,” Ramsay demanded. “Now.”

Theon closed his eyes and thought of the gods. “Oh gods, forgive me...” he whispered softly, his voice shaking with fear and exhaustion. Whatever he said, he wouldn’t believe it. He was just saying it so Ramsay would have mercy on him. He slowly moved his eyes to look at Ramsay. “M-my name is Reek...”

That signature smirk came onto his tormentor’s face. “Very good.” Ramsay let go of Theon’s hair, and his head flopped down again. He was too weak to lift it, too weak to protest. He knew he was still Theon, but he would say whatever he needed to in order for the torture to stop.

“How about we play a game, Reek?” Ramsay said with a devious grin. Theon’s heart dropped to the floor. Ramsay never lost his games. Theon lost every time, and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he weakly shook his head.

Ramsay raised an eyebrow. “No? You don’t want to play a game?” His fingers were suddenly digging into Theon’s armpits again. Theon let out a broken scream at the surprise attack and yanked at his arms, but like any other attempt, it was futile. He couldn’t defend himself. He couldn’t move. He hated it. And suddenly, he realized how he could make it stop.

“IHIHIHIHIHI WAHAHAHAHANT TOHOHOHO PLAHAHAHAHAHAY!” Theon cried out through his laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Tears of laughter, tears of humiliation, tears for Robb Stark. If he ever got out of here with his sanity in tact, Robb would never forgive him. 

And then, Theon suddenly realized the truth - he deserved this. He deserved the torture that was being inflicted on him. He was a terrible person that deserved to be punished. He didn’t deserve mercy.

But just as he realized this, Ramsay stopped the tickling with a smug grin on his face, making Theon gasp for air again. “Ah! I’m so glad I was able to convince you!” He clapped his hands. “Alright, here are the rules. I tickle you for as long as I want.”

Theon let out an audible sob at the suggestion. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn’t say a word.

“If you pass out, I’ll wake you up and give you another hour of tickle torture on your feet,” Ramsay explained, chuckling evilly. “And if you don’t, you get a reward.”

Theon knew it was a lost cause. He was already about to pass out from exhaustion. Ramsay tickling him ruthlessly would only add to that. At least when Theon passed out, he would get a small break from the tickling before the real torture started.

“P-please,” Theon whispered weakly. The word was not for Ramsay; he wouldn’t listen. It was for the gods. “I... I’ve done such t-terrible things... f-forgive me...” Theon prayed softly, hoping Ramsay wouldn’t hear. But, of course, he did.

“What you did is unforgivable,” Ramsay snapped, glaring at Theon. “You ask for forgiveness? Robb Stark hates you. He gave my father orders to have you tortured and castrated.” Ramsay smirked. “I am only following orders.”

Theon’s heart dropped through his stomach. Robb? Robb Stark gave the orders to torture him? That’s why he was being tortured? He believed Ramsay. How could he not? How else would Ramsay have known about his extreme ticklishness? Of course, Ramsay was lying, but Theon had no idea.

Theon was so deep in thought and sorrow that he barely noticed when Ramsay moved closer. He only noticed when Ramsay’s hand snapped around his waist. Theon jumped in his bonds and sobbed hysterically. There really was no escape.

And when Ramsay’s skilled fingers tickled all over Theon’s ribs, it was all over. Theon shrieked and desperately tried to move away, get away, something to lessen those maddening fingers. He hadn’t realized his ribs were so ticklish. They were second to his feet, which made it absolutely unbearable. He was cackling uncontrollably. After a few seconds, his body gave up on him and went weak. He wasn’t even flinching anymore. Suddenly, Theon couldn’t breathe. He started to see black spots and panicked for a split second. Then, he gasped for air again.

Theon tried to analyze the situation. If he passed out, Ramsay would win, but he would at least get a break from this horrible tickling. Was it worth it?

Theon soon realized that it didn’t matter whether he thought it was worth it or not. He was passing out for sure. Just like last time, he couldn’t breathe. Black spots were overcoming his vision much more strongly now. But this time, he didn’t panic. Theon gave up. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him until he was fully unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon faces his most brutal tickle torture yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Warning: This chapter is significantly darker than the others. Just so you know.

The sound of that godforsaken war horn was what finally woke Theon up. His heart jumped in fright, and his eyes flew open. When he realized he was still stuck in the same situation as before, tears rolled down his cheeks. He just wanted it to end.

Ramsay, who was smirking maliciously, grabbed the back of Theon’s neck, forcing the younger to look at him. “I won the game, Reek. What does that mean for you?”

Theon closed his eyes and breathed out sharply. “J-just listen... please... I have to say something...” Theon tensed up after he spoke, expecting some kind of punishment, but Ramsay didn’t move or speak, so he continued.

“I know I deserve this,” Theon said softly. “I’m a cold hearted killer. B-but... this isn’t enough...” Tears streamed from his blue eyes as he continued. “I deserve to die.”

Theon took a deep breath. He’d said it. He stared straight into Ramsay’s eyes.

Ramsay sighed in fake sympathy and gently stroked Theon’s cheek, wiping away a few tears. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Reek”. You didn’t kill anyone.” Ramsay tilted his head, suddenly pulling his hands back sharply. “Or did you?”

Theon was suddenly confused. What was Ramsay talking about? “W-why are you doing this?” Theon asked in a small, terrified whisper.

Ramsay grinned. “You lost the game. That’s why I’m doing this. You should know by now.” He raked his nails down Theon’s ribcage, making the younger yelp and flinch sharply. “You know who you are, don’t you?”

Theon quickly caught his breath and nodded slowly. “I’m Theo- Reek!” Theon quickly corrected himself, suddenly understanding. Ramsay wanted him to be Reek, not Theon. Reek had done nothing wrong.

Ramsay pouted. “And here I was thinking we had made some progress.” He knelt down and wrapped an arm around Theon’s ankle, making him gasp and tense up immediately.

“M-my name is Reek! P-please don’t...”

Ramsay scratched at the ball of Theon’s foot. “That’s right.” He smiled up at Theon, who was already laughing and squirming from just that small amount of tickling. “I won the game. Tell me what that means.”

Theon knew what answer Ramsay wanted, and frankly, he was willing to give it to him. He just wanted it to end. He just wanted to die.

“PuhuhuhunishmehehEHEHENT!” Theon’s laughter escalated when Ramsay decided to up the speed of the tickling. He clenched his fists and pulled at his arms as hard as he could. His toes curled desperately, but there was literally nothing he could do. It was pure torture.

Ramsay gave Theon a grin. “That’s right! Punishment!” He scratched roughly at Theon’s arches, making him howl with loud laughter. “You’re getting the hang of this, Reek. When you lose, you accept the punishment.”

Theon felt like he was losing his mind. He tried to open his mouth and beg for mercy, beg for forgiveness, beg for death. But all that came out was more helpless laughter. Ramsay wouldn’t listen anyway. Maybe, he thought, he could just accept this punishment. Was that possible?

Time passed. Theon didn’t know how much, but it felt like an eternity of torture. For the first time, he didn’t beg. He couldn’t. He could barely even breathe. Even if he could speak, though, it would be useless. Ramsay told him to accept the punishment. Maybe it was because Ramsay was brave enough to face the truth - that Theon deserved this.

Eventually, though, Ramsay stopped. Theon gasped for air, inhaling greedily. His head flopped against his chest, and his hands unclenched. The tears had never stopped falling.

“Are you having fun, Reek?” Ramsay asked with a devious grin.

Theon panted as he thought about what to say. If he said yes, Ramsay would continue. If he said no, Ramsay would also probably continue.

“I... I don’t know...” Theon whispered, his voice cracking. He cringed and uncurled his toes.

“You don’t know?” Ramsay asked with a head tilt. “Then I’ll continue until you do know.” He ignored Theon’s head shaking and pulled out a hairbrush, grinning. 

Theon’s eyes widened as soon as he saw it. Fuck it. He was begging now. “Please! Mercy! Please, no! P-please! Don’t!” Theon begged, tears falling rapidly. Robb had used a hairbrush on his feet once, a long time ago, and Theon had kicked him in the face. It had been torture. There was no way he could take it now. It didn’t help that the thought of Robb only made Theon cry harder. He deserved this. He shouldn’t be begging for mercy!

Ramsay ignored the pleads and grinned. “This is mercy. I’m not killing you. Plus, you still have your cock.” He smirked, pressing the hairbrush to Theon’s sole and watching him flinch sharply. “For now.”

Theon’s eyes widened even more, but he couldn’t think about it for even a moment before Ramsay started brushing his extremely ticklish foot. Theon outright screamed and almost broke out of his restraints. He instantly couldn’t breathe. He fought against it with every ounce of strength he had left, but just like before, there was nothing he could do. He eventually just gave up and gave in to the sensations.

After a short while, Theon started to see black spots again. He was definitely about to pass out again. Thank god he was getting another break from this torture.

But right as he was about to lose consciousness, Ramsay stopped. He quickly stood up and grabbed Theon’s hand, digging his nails sharply into the palm. Theon gasped and yelped at the pain, then sobbed when he realized what just happened. Ramsay had taken away his break. Ramsay had taken away his right to pass out. Theon was stuck in an endless loop with no escape.

Ramsay sighed and stepped away from Theon. “Stay here.” After he realized what he’d said, he chuckled. “Not that you have a choice.” And then, he was out of the room.

Theon stood panting and trying to contemplate what had just happened. At least this was a small break, right? Theon groaned and shut his eyes, desperately trying to fall asleep, but he was out of luck. He was especially out of luck, it seemed, because suddenly, Ramsay was back. He had a bottle in his hand. He took a brief sip from it before he walked back up to Theon.

“Drink,” Ramsay commanded, pressing the bottle to Theon’s lips. Theon didn’t even bother resisting. He gulped down the liquid within seconds, then sighed in relief. It was water! Precious, beautiful, delicious water! Theon’s insanely dry throat begged for more, but he had chugged it down in less than two seconds, and that was all there was.

Theon looked into Ramsay’s eyes. “Th-thank you... m’lord...” He didn’t know if that’s what Ramsay wanted to be addressed by, but he wanted to be respectful. He just wanted mercy. He just wanted... death.

“The only reason I gave that to you is so that you won’t pass out,” Ramsay said with a chuckle. “See? I’m kind to you.”

Theon sobbed. It was hopeless. He wasn’t going to get any mercy, no matter what. He was Ramsay’s prisoner, but it was more than just that. He was Ramsay’s plaything. Ramsay controlled his life. He was just a puppet in the bastard’s scheme.

“P-please...” Theon whispered. “Just kill me. I-I’m ready to die...” Theon squeezed his eyes shut, hoping- no, praying, for a quick death. He wanted it more than anything.

Ramsay shook his head, chuckling. “You’re no good to me dead.” He grinned and pulled out another bottle, but he didn’t drink from it this time. He poured it all over both of Theon’s feet. Theon curled his toes, still crying.

“Baby oil,” Ramsay informed him, smirking. “It makes you much more sensitive.”

Theon closed his eyes yet again and prayed. He prayed to the Old Gods and the New, to the Lord of Light, to anyone that could rescue him. But most of all, he prayed for death. He prayed to the god of Death, begging to die, begging for mercy. He didn’t care about his pride anymore. He just wanted to die.

But his prayers were interrupted when Ramsay started ruthlessly tickling both of his feet with even more vigor than before.

Theon full-on screamed. He thrashed around like a madman and squirmed so much he was afraid he would break his arms and legs. He was desperately trying to escape, but he couldn’t.

This torture went on for a long time. Oh gods, he would give anything to make it stop. Anything!

“AHAHAHAHAHANYTHING!” Theon screamed before falling into silent laughter. Now, he was just gasping for breath every few seconds. That didn’t make it tickle any less. It was torture.

Ramsay looked up at Theon with a smirk. “Anything? You’ll do anything to make it stop?”

Theon nodded rapidly as his body gave up completely. He was broken. Completely, utterly broken. He couldn’t take it anymore. His mind was starting to drift away from him. He was losing control of his thoughts.

Ramsay sighed and stopped. “Very well.” He crossed his arms. “That was quick.” He grinned as he looked up at Theon, then stood up to face him. “What is your name?”

Theon panted and looked straight into Ramsay’s eyes. “R-reek.” He was still crying, and he was disgusted with himself for giving in to tickling, of all things. But what could he do? He physically couldn’t take it anymore.

Ramsay’s sadistic smirk came back. “Who am I?”

Theon bit his lip weakly. Ramsay had never said his name. He had no idea who he was. So, he took a deep breath. “You’re my master... you’re my lord.” Theon prayed that was the right response.

Ramsay chuckled. “You finally learned.” He bent down to unzip Theon’s pants. He slowly pulled them down to expose Theon’s member. “And why am I doing this to you?”

Theon sobbed, knowing what was coming. “P-please... no... I can’t... I can’t...”

Ramsay pulled out a knife from his belt, grinning. “I asked you a question, didn’t I?”

“I-I’m sorry, m’lord,” Theon whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re doing this because Robb Stark commanded it.”

Ramsay chuckled again and shook his head. “He never commanded it.” He looked at Theon with a malicious smile.

Theon’s eyes widened. “B-But... you said...”

“I told you I was a liar,” Ramsay replied, grinning. “Don’t you remember?”

Theon sobbed yet again. He dropped his head to his chest and moved his gaze to the floor. He was done with life. He was done with this torture. He was going to kill himself, one way or another.

“I’m doing this because it’s my right,” Ramsay said with a smirk. “I’m doing this because I want to.”

Theon watched as the knife got closer and closer to his cock. He screamed in agony even before it happened. He was crying harder than ever before. He just wanted to die.

So when those black spots started to come back as he was being castrated, Theon didn’t even try to fight it. He let the darkness take him, but not before saying one last prayer. He prayed that he would never wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon’s tickle torture continues. But... is it really torture?

Chapter 4

Unfortunately, the gods were not on Theon’s side. He opened his eyes, realized that he was in the same place, and let out a scream of frustration. This time, he was alone in the room. There was nobody else in there with him.

Theon full-on sobbed for half an hour. He was exhausted. Every muscle in his body had given up ages ago. He just wanted to die. That’s all he wanted. Living wasn’t worth it any more, especially now that his cock was gone. He begged for death.

“SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!” Theon screamed loudly, struggling in his bonds. He kept screaming until his voice was hoarse. Nobody heard him, or if they did, they ignored him. He was completely hopeless. He hated living with a passion.

He hated it even more when the door opened, and Ramsay walked in. Theon screamed even louder.

“EITHER KILL ME OR GET OUT!” he yelled, breaking into sobs afterwards.

Ramsay chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t say a word. He just walked up to Theon and released him from his restraints. Theon collapsed into Ramsay’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably. There was nothing holding him up except for Ramsay.

“Sh, it’s alright,” he whispered, kissing Theon’s forehead. He picked Theon up bridal style and carried him out of the room. Theon was too tired to resist. He was barely conscious at all. His mind couldn’t process anything.

Ramsay carried Theon all the way to a small, dark room. There were no doors or windows, but there was a very comfy-looking bed. He gently put Theon down on the bed and stroked his hair. “Sleep. You need it.”

Theon didn’t need to be told twice. As soon as his body touched the mattress, he was out like a light.

When Theon finally woke up, he felt better than he had in months. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, rolling over and stretching out on the... bed? Holy fucking shit, he was in a bed. He quickly crawled under the covers and hid, not ever wanting to leave. He barely remembered anything from last night... this had to be a dream.

But, it wasn’t. A few minutes later, Ramsay came in. Theon gasped and buried himself under the covers like a kid. He was terrified of Ramsay. He hated him. But he loved him for giving him this bed.

“Reek?” Ramsay said, gently tugging the covers down. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Theon peeked out from under the covers, tears in his eyes. He whimpered and shook his head when he saw Ramsay.

Ramsay cradled Theon’s head. “I know, my darling. I know.” Theon shook with fear, but eventually, he relaxed into Ramsay’s grasp. He’d been craving physical affection for so long that it didn’t matter who it came from.

Ramsay smirked as Theon accepted his love. “That’s a good boy. Now, are you going to stop crying?” He forced Theon to look at him. Theon whimpered again and buried his head in Ramsay’s chest. Ramsay sighed.

“Reek...” Ramsay said softly, making Theon sit up. “What’s wrong?”

This only made Theon cry harder. He wrapped his arms around Ramsay, sobbing hysterically. Ramsay rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair.

“You have to tell me what’s wrong,” Ramsay told him, grabbing the back of Theon’s neck. Theon gasped as Ramsay tilted his head upwards to look at him.

“I...” Theon didn’t even know how to begin. “I’m so f-fucking scared...” He wiggled his neck out of Ramsay grasp and practically threw himself at his master. Ramsay was a bit surprised, but very happy at the effectiveness of this. He kissed Theon’s forehead again.

“I know,” Ramsay replied calmly. “You’re shaking like a leaf.”

Theon shivered and tried to bury his face in Ramsay’s chest again. “P-please... I can’t...”

Ramsay looked legitimately confused. “Reek, what do you want me to do?” He stroked Theon’s hair. “Stop crying,” he commanded in a firm voice.

Theon gasped and jumped out of Ramsay’s embrace. “No! No, please don’t!” He scrambled backwards, almost falling off the bed, but Ramsay grabbed his legs and pulled him back towards him.

“Just stop crying, Reek,” Ramsay said in a much softer voice. Theon seemed to relax a bit more after that, but he was still crying. He couldn’t stop.

Ramsay sighed loudly. “Fine. You are forcing me to do this.” He held Theon much tighter, so he couldn’t get away, and wiggled his fingers into Theon’s ribs. Theon shrieked and started laughing uncontrollably, thrashing around in Ramsay’s hold. Ramsay grinned at his reaction.

“GOHOHOHODS, NOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOT AHAHAHAGAIN!” Theon begged through his laughter. Ramsay stopped a few seconds later, but he didn’t let Theon go. Theon gasped and air and cried even harder into Ramsay’s shoulder. He pushed at Ramsay’s body, wanting him to get away, but also not wanting him to leave.

Ramsay chuckled fondly. “You’re so ticklish,” he said with a grin. “I’ve never met anyone as ticklish as you.”

Theon blushed and shook his head. “No,” he whispered weakly, trying to protest. This whole situation was so weird. The tickling had been pure torture before. Now, he didn’t know what it was. It was less torturous and more... sweet. There was more human contact with it, and Ramsay would stop whenever he asked. He didn’t mind it nearly as much. Plus, he could sort of escape.... sort of.

Ramsay looked right into Theon’s eyes. “What’s your name?” he asked quietly, stroking his hair.

Theon looked back at Ramsay, too afraid to look at him, but also too afraid to break eye contact. “M-my name is R-Reek,” he stuttered, his breath catching in his throat. He was still terrified, but being in Ramsay’s arms put a whole new spin on his emotions. He loved this man for showing him kindness.

“That it is, Reek,” Ramsay responded, smiling and using a much gentler touch to scratch at Theon’s ribs. Theon giggled and squirmed, hating the feeling with a passion. But if this was the only physical contact he was getting, he would accept it. So, he didn’t push Ramsay away. He just giggled weakly and shook his head.

Ramsay grinned and dug in slightly harder. “Do you like this?” he asked, squeezing Theon’s hip and continuing the light tickling of his ribs. Theon gasped as his giggles quickly turned to laughter. He didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted Ramsay to stop, but... he didn’t. His hands unintentionally grabbed Ramsay’s, trying to stop the feeling, but not really wanting it to stop. It was so weird. He was so conflicted.

The lack of a verbal response from Theon made Ramsay stop. Theon clung to Ramsay even tighter like a little kid. He wanted affection. He wanted human contact.

“I asked you a question,” Ramsay told him. “Please answer me.”

Theon looked up at Ramsay. “I... I love you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s neck. Ramsay smirked and hugged Theon back.

“And I love you,” he said before squeezing Theon’s hips rapidly. Theon yelped and jumped, grabbing Ramsay’s wrists and laughing uncontrollably. Gods, that was unbearable! He hated it, yet he was afraid that if Ramsay stopped, he would leave. He wanted Ramsay to stay with him.

“My ticklish, little Reek,” Ramsay teased, stopping the tickling. He kissed Theon’s forehead again. “You are mine. Nobody else’s. Do you understand.”

Theon nodded rapidly. He forced a small smile. He loved Ramsay with all his heart. Ramsay was kind to him. He wanted to be Ramsay’s, forever and always.

“Good,” Ramsay said with a slightly evil chuckle. “Nobody else will touch you without my permission.” He ruffled Theon’s hair comfortingly.

Theon whimpered as he looked up at Ramsay. “I... I want...” He shook his head rapidly. “P-pardon me... I shouldn’t ask for anything...”

A single finger of Ramsay’s lifted Theon’s head up. “It’s alright,” he replied with a soft smile. “Tell me what you want.”

Theon took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to put it into words. He wanted Ramsay. He wanted Ramsay’s affection. He even wanted the tickling.

“Reek,” Ramsay said, his nails trailing down Theon’s sensitive stomach. Theon sucked it in and buried his head into Ramsay’s neck to keep from laughing.

“What do you want?” Ramsay asked. When he spoke, his nails skittered up and down Theon’s sides. It took all of his willpower not to push Ramsay’s hands away. He held his breath, trying not to laugh.

“I-ihihi wahahant...” Theon shook his head, burying it into Ramsay’s shoulder again. It was too embarrassing to say out loud. His face was red, and his hands tightly gripped Ramsay’s body, trying not to stop him.

“You want to be tickled?” Ramsay asked. A sadistic smile came over his face. Theon squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, not showing his face.

“Stay there,” Ramsay said, chuckling and standing up. Theon whimpered as Ramsay left, but he didn’t go far. He grabbed a rope from the counter and smirked, twirling it around in his hands.

Theon’s eyes widened as he stared at it. “P-please don’t tie me up, m’lord...” His eyes started to fill up with tears again.

Ramsay rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling. “Why not?” He suddenly leapt on top of Theon, and within seconds, his arms were tied above his head on the bed.

Theon cried out in surprise. “P-please! No! I’m b-begging you!” His breath came in rapid pulses.

Ramsay didn’t care. His nails traced around Theon’s navel, making the ironborn recoil. “Don’t worry, Reek. You asked for this. You’re going to enjoy it.”

Theon bit his lip so hard he could almost taste blood. He tried desperately not to laugh. His breathing sped up, and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would lessen the sensations.

After a while, Ramsay’s fingers picked up speed, and they were lightly tracing over Theon’s ribs. His suppressed giggles quickly became unsuppressed, and he squirmed around lightly. He whimpered, but it was different this time. He was on a bed. Sure, he couldn’t exactly stop Ramsay, but at least he was being gentle.

Ramsay smirked as he suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around Theon’s torso. “You are mine,” he said firmly. “Mine, and no one else’s.” He started to trail light kisses down Theon’s belly.

Theon shook from both fear and slight ticklishness. “M-my lohohord...”

“Sh,” Ramsay whispered into his skin. He gave his belly button a teasing lick, making the ironborn gasp and jerk upwards. He grinned at this reaction.

“I want you to be as quiet as possible,” Ramsay told him. “Can you do that for me?”

Theon nodded rapidly. “I... y-yes. Yes, m-my lord.”

One of Ramsay’s fingers instantly dig into Theon’s navel. Theon let out a short squeal before clamping his mouth shut. He was clearly struggling to stay quiet. Ramsay chuckled softly and continued.

With every passing second, Theon felt like he was about to break. He was pulling desperately at his arms, but to no avail. He bucked up and down, trying to escape. Nothing worked.

That’s when Ramsay’s fingers crawled up to Theon’s armpits. The younger’s breathing sped up, and a large smile of anticipation came across his face. Tears rolled out of his eyes - it was easy to make him cry.

And then, he dug in.

Theon shrieked and yanked at his wrists so much that it hurt. He thrashed around and kicked as hard as he could, but he couldn’t escape the torture. He felt like he was about to piss himself.

“STOHOHOHOP! STAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Theon screamed over and over again. Soon enough, Ramsay did just that.

“You’re going to be okay, Reek,” he whispered, placing a big kiss on Theon’s belly again. Theon whimpered and flinched sharply, clenching his fists. He was crying again.

“Get some rest,” Ramsay said with a small smile. “We’ll continue in the morning.” And without another word, he left the room, leaving Theon tied up and panting with no escape.

There is no escape.


End file.
